


致命邂逅19

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian





	致命邂逅19

“我此生再无需寻找蒂卢德河。”

“因为所爱之人就在身边。”

索尔抱着疲惫的洛基来到他们第一次交合的那处温泉池前，一步步没入水中，从脚踝到大腿。索尔强壮的隔壁托着洛基，让他的背贴着温热的水面，好像一根羽毛似的浮在上面。

从腿化尾，索尔的蓝色愈发耀眼，胜过从前。缔结契约后的雄性人鱼会更加孔武有力，也更加诱人，足以保护自己的爱人。

他必须把这个过程进行完，那就是找到一处活水，向水发誓祈福。

蒂卢德河即天意。

索尔抱着洛基，缓慢陷入池水中。

洛基披着黑色薄纱，在水底如盛放的花。他的黑髮，他的黑纱，他肩头的黑花，他的绿眸里如同有盛开的繁花。

他们又一次在水底接吻，靠彼此的呼吸生存。

洛基后颈的扇形鳞片和索尔的尾巴一起闪闪发光。

“你看起来有点血色了，不然像个纸娃娃。”索尔的尾巴在水中摆动，他露出了上半身，看着坐在池边的洛基。

锋利的刀刃映着幽幽烛火，索尔看了他良久最后轻轻把刀架在了自己的手腕上。仿佛有无数金色的影子在刃上交错，索尔恍惚也看到了自己的模样。

轻轻按下。

殷红的血顺着手的曲线滑下，滴答落入白色的瓷碗中，颜色很美丽。洛基瞧着他这个举动，索尔只是在割开皮肤时轻轻皱了下眉头，然后平静的看着自己的血液填充满那个碗。就好像这一切都理所应当。

洛基的心里突然有一种轻微的，连他自己都不敢承认的愧疚。但是国王不需要愧疚。

“我此生再无需寻找蒂卢德河。”索尔的左手腕还在流血，右手把那个碗举到洛基面前，血液潺潺荡着涟漪。

一夜间，那些丑陋，令人生厌的花斑很快淡去了不少。洛基看着镜子里的自己露出了欣慰的笑容。

第二天，鸡鸣破晓。

皇宫每日凌晨要击钟三下，一是恫吓夜间妖魔，二是召来天边日光，三是警戒君王治国安邦。

悠长的钟声绵延万里，是对居住在王宫周围的子民的恩泽，下过大雨的王城空气无比清新，那些沾着雨珠的花蕾在一线线日光下绽放，所有树木新生的叶子都被冲刷的油亮，呈现出金黄的色泽。

扑扇着翅膀的鸽群悦目生辉，无数尖顶形的建筑鳞次栉比分布到远方，每一块石料都散发着雨水的气息，充满了岁月的高贵。

约顿的春来的快也短。此刻后厨盛于以往的繁忙，猎户们重新开弓，源源不断的新鲜野味送入皇宫。新国王也仁慈的过分，赐给贵族们不少东西。

奥黛丽推着独轮车走向后花园，这个时候她需要采摘最新鲜的蔷薇，用来准备下午茶。

她敏捷轻巧的像只兔子，多年来的劳作经验让这个大胆的小厨娘在积雪上发出的声音都不会吓跑野兔。只是今天她眉头紧皱，一看就知道有不少心事。

笨拙的独轮车在她手里活像条灵巧的小猎狗，奥黛丽向更深处前进。突然有一声奇怪的声音出现，奥黛丽停下了她的脚步。空气里酝酿着一种异样的气氛，似乎有某处很热，像是搁置在冷风中的两块火炭。

她轻轻放下了车把，绕过了根粗壮浮雕石柱和成片的藤蔓，奥黛丽拨开眼前的一根抽出新枝的茎干，看了过去——

两个交叠的人影。

金髮的那个背对着她坐在长椅上，如此寒冷的情况下却上身赤裸，他的衣服堆叠在蜜色的腰间，被挤压出漂亮的褶皱。而在他上方，一个白皙如雪的身体趴在他的身上。

一截白皙丰腴的胳膊勾着金髮男人的脖子，这胳膊主人的脸对着奥黛丽，绿色的瞳仁里有某种光芒在闪耀，蜿蜒成线条。奥黛丽一惊，迅速后退了一步。但显然洛基并没有发现他。

他正随着索尔的规律韵动，整个人像是没有骨头似的伏在索尔的肉体上。依旧寒冷的空气让他身上的皮肤都泛起淡淡的粉红。索尔的胳膊紧紧箍着洛基的腰，让洛基贴向自己的胸口，给予他温度和热情。

奥黛丽怔然，偶尔传来的甜腻呻吟让她如坐针毡。她想赶快离开，腿却像扎了根。洛基的线条光滑优美，像雕像似的泛着晶莹的光。他面颊潮红，嘴里的热气尽数喷到索尔的颈部。

洛基很白，这就使他身上的任何一点瑕疵都十分突兀。尤其是锁骨附近的那些黑色花斑。

索尔不会被传染吗？奥黛丽在心里痛苦的大声谴责。

她看到洛基像是挣扎几下，索尔却依旧牢牢控制住他的腰身。于是洛基狠狠咬上了男人肌肉结实的肩头。

留下了他的烙印。

在马场旁边还有一座并不算突出的建筑，或者说对于住主的身份而言这房子实在不太般配。那就是芬里尔亲王府邸。

奥黛丽和御厨长带着国王赏赐给芬里尔亲王的东西走向那座简单的白色石料建筑。肥胖的男人颐指气使得命令奥黛丽把篮子背稳，下流的手不时摸过少女并不滑嫩的手。

究竟要做到什么地步才能换来一同来亲王府，奥黛丽最清楚了。她悲哀的发现想着与索尔之间的不只是种族间隔，更是有一道深深的，再也无法逾越的沟壑。她配不上索尔。

御厨长忙着跟亲王府的下人打交道，女孩趁机提着裙子跌跌撞撞跑向唯一能救索尔命的地方。她跑的面红耳赤，喉头像是噎了块石子似的喉咙生疼，不顾腰上松垮了的绑带，奥黛丽狼狈的冲入曾经芬里尔召见她的地方。

“你是谁？”侍卫亮出手中长剑，横在奥黛丽面前。

“麻烦通告一下亲王大人！我是花斑！”奥黛丽堪堪顿住脚步，压制着紧张咽下多余的口水，说出自己代号的哪刻心跳如鼓。

两侍卫狐疑的对视一眼，其中一人去找亲王传暗号。

“怎么这么突然？”陷在椅子里的芬里尔将信将疑的问，灰蓝色的眼闪着狡猾的光。

“我亲眼看到了陛下身上的那些斑点，就在后花园，他和他的男宠在……做爱，所以可以确定他染上了，花斑病。”奥黛丽咬了咬唇，使自己的声音听起来镇定自然。

芬里尔曾参与过那次海拉处死所有接触过花斑病的人的行动，他作为箭矢长下令发射火箭，无数人惨死坑中，随后他又负责后事的处理。而那些沾有病毒的遗物也尽数被他派人收集好。掩埋在尘土之中。

想要洛基悄无声息的死掉很简单，暗杀、行刺、投毒……但如何全身而退就又很难。

如果是多年前搅得整个约顿都不得安生的花斑病再现，即使他是国王也不会有人愿意宽恕罪恶的源头。一旦事发，人民会在洛基病死前把他送上绞刑架。

奥黛丽的怨恨正和芬里尔心意，这个老谋深算的男人可是亲自看着奥黛丽如何看着索尔与他的玫瑰杀手搏斗，又是如何被横刀夺爱。

那么只要悄无声息借着打扫的名义溜进无人看管的天卫宫，把那些人的骨灰扬到无数书籍上。洛基或许会为书本上的“灰”感到惋惜，他的指尖会把每一寸污垢都擦拭干净。

做这件事时让奥黛丽勇敢的唯一原因就是星池里的那条人鱼。他无畏的闪耀着金光。洛基从未见过，奥黛丽也同样。  


此时只要揭穿他索尔就能得救。芬里尔也能顺理成章掌控大权。奥黛丽等着芬里尔做出命令。

可是他只是沉吟片刻，“你回去吧，闭紧你的嘴，等他自己败露。再有任何情况及时通知我。”

奥黛丽觉得自己浑身绷紧的弦，“啪”地一声断掉了。

“就这样……？”

芬里尔不说话，但很严厉的盯着她，怀疑奥黛丽的目的。

“就这样。”

知道目前指望不上芬里尔的奥黛丽颓然后退一步，努力扯出个笑容。用她毕生最恭敬的态度向亲王下跪，以额抵掌，磕了一个头后悄悄离开。

芬里尔拧着眉看着她离去的背影，总觉得这不是什么好的征兆。

走在寻找御厨长的路上，奥黛丽的右手从灯笼袖滑上自己的左臂。在她永远都不能忘记的那个地方，上面分布着美丽诡异的黑色花斑。

这只手用来接你的花，这只手也因为你再染上花。

洛基真的在索尔身上找到了当年做王子时放浪形骸的感觉。他们毫不克制，很不得把最后一丝精力都发泄殆尽。洛基正喜欢这种刺激。

比如现在他背对索尔，坐在他的身上。暖烘烘的炉子使洛基浑身赤裸也不会觉得寒冷。他坐在索尔的棒子上，随着上下律动写着什么。

鲜艳的蓝色墨水因为索尔的突然用力而沾到小臂和右手。洛基不满的叫了一声，反手掐了一把索尔精壮的腰。他额上流下的汗水滑到了眼角。

“专心点”，索尔拍了拍他的屁股，一本正经越过洛基的肩头看他列举的种种猜想，“我觉得肯定是那个芬里尔的计谋。他的野心太明显了，在海底是会被鲨鱼吃掉的。”

“他需要一个工具，帮他使我害病”，洛基放下了羽毛笔，掌根撑着索尔的大腿，他实在不能忽视索尔的动作，于是补了一句，“奥黛丽曾私自离开王宫。”

索尔在意料之中的一顿，但很快就恢复了一开始的速度和力度。他有点敷衍的回答洛基这个问题。

“她？不能，她只是个厨娘，倍受你压迫的那种。她不会做这么可怕的事情。”

“如果她身后的确有老狐狸呢？”洛基不满，他扭头看向索尔，一定要与他对视，辨别真假，“你会怎么解决她？”

索尔大脑里的一幕幕都是奥黛丽虔诚许诺要带她回到大海的样子，纯粹又天真。

再看向洛基，那双眼中的绿色仿佛要与索尔眼中的蓝交融。

最后索尔再次咬上他的后颈，给出了答案：

“你是我向蒂卢德河许诺过的爱人。”


End file.
